Translation Notes
The wikia's translations page or more closer to a sandbox page Nothing09 (talk) 16:15, August 17, 2012 (UTC) For corrections please post in comments credits will be given to those that help; use the 4- if you plan to add your own notes. ---- Nothing09's Notes *I made a mistake and changed model;motif nevermind actually some are called model and some are called motif =/ *Another mistake~ Equities->Equitas *To-Do list **Melpharia Timeline (Insanely difficult/might have mistakes due to different interpretions) **Capture pages 4/19/13 *EX Official Shop for Chronicles (nearly the same manner with official shop but with forts) *Changed maps needed for Twilight weapons *Voice actors added for chronicles commanders *Medal System will be removed *Friend's Reward will be removed *Siegfied- Midorikawa Hikaru *Hagen-Koyasu Takehito *Kriem- Kotobuki Minako There's still a bit more to the patch notes but I may not have time to translate it all 2/18/13 *Ballista - increased speed slightly - increased delay for jump Ballista Update Not done with translating (might get it done next week) *Can only be summoned in certain chronicle maps *Can carry up to two people/ summoner can get off the ballista *Delay between getting off and on *Summoning Cost:12 *Max Amount at once:2 *Has a special display *Skills: Heavy Shot Piercing damage *Blast Shot: Deals knockback new stuff '/' key to ride or get off new Summon UI 1/25 *Slow on update to other things and difficulty with finding origin of names *Primula (Common M) *Cineraria (Common F) *Frost Work (Bow) *Freezing Dart (Gun) *Snow Monster (Staff) *Mister Snowman (Familiar) *Icicle (Rapier) *Diamond Dust (Knuckle) Crystal Roulette Stones/crystal based themese (somewhat enjoyed looking at some of these things lol) Weapons translation will take some time *Gemsilica (WarriorM) *Chrysocolla (Warrior F) *Almandine (Scout M) *Spessartine (Scout F) *Lazurite (Sorcerer M) *Noselite (Sorcerer F) *Zois (Fencer M) *Tanzania (Fencer F) *Jadeite (Cestus M) *Nephrite (Cestus F) *Morion (Common M) *Cairngorm (Common F) *Polearm *Light Sword of Crystal Set (1-H and Shield) *(Greatsword) 6th Anniversity *Sechs (Common M/F) It's 6 in german Roulette *Marquis (Common M) *Marchioness (Common F) *Caldwell (Warrior M) *?(Warrior F) *Glooth? (Scout M) *?(Scout F) *Bogart (Sorcerer M) *Ellyllon (Sorcerer F) *Singapura (Fencer M) *Burmese (Fencer F) *Savitr (Cestus M) *Nataraja (Cestus F) *Prytwen (Shield) *Galatyn (Greatsword) *Carnwenhan (Dagger) November 19th Having more trouble with this week's translations-Guessing most of these are Christmas based due to the winter-like theme *Vivio- Warrior M *Turdus? (Warrior F) *Tannen? (Scout F) *Stechpalme (Scout M) *Jerid ?(Sorcerer M) *Frigid (Sorcerer F) *Medium Wolf (Acessory M) *Graceful Ponytail (Acessory F) (Has hair motion) *Rough Man I Daisuke Ono *Brave Women I Aoi Yuuki Bravely Default Collaboration Translating the names literally here *Tizu (Common M) *Agnes (Common F) *Anges's Orthodox Knight Set (M/F) *Superstar (Common M/F) *Dark Knight (Warriors M/F) *Thief (Scout M/F) *Officiating Monk/Guru (Sorcerer M/F) *Red Mage (Fencer M/F) *Monk (Cestus M/F) *Valkyrie Einherjar Spear (Polearm) *Saint Set (1-H Sword&Shield) *Holy Knight Sword (Greatsword) *Jackal's Knife (Dagger) *Hunter Artemia's Bow (Bow) *BattleIdol's Pudding Mic (Staff) (not 100% sure) *Dark Mage's Ominous Rod (Staff) *Airy Spirit Crystal (Familiar) *Red Mage Fiore's Sword (Rapier) *Pirate Barbarossa's Hand (Knuckle) 10/15 *End of events *Special annual survey *Skill adjustments *Blaze Shot: Range Lv1&2 is lowered *Thunderbolt:Falling time is decreased *Power Shot:PW cost lowered Rebirth and Return *Griffon Set *Ice Lizard Set 10/9 *Fairly sure these were released already but *Mister Pumpkin and Miss Pumpkin from Pump it! event 10/1 Based of the Moon Rabbit; might take some time again; Turnip for each of the weapons have different meanings *Requiem (Common M) *Oratorio (Common F) *Krolik (Common M)Russian/Polish for Rabbit *Leprotto (CommonF)-Italian for small Rabbit *Rabbit Stamp (1-H Set) Jade Stamp (Sword) Turnip Shield (Shield) *Giant Brown (Pole Arm) *Corn Blade (Greatsword) *Twin Rabbit (Bow) *Turnip Holster (Gun) (Suzana is turnip) *Turnip Knife (Dagger) (Turnip here is used as an arrow) *Emerald Rabbit (Staff) *Crimson Star (Familiar) *Comet Rabbit (Rapier) *Breaker Rabbit (Knuckle) *Bad Boy I Mitsuo Iwata *Sexy Lady I Satomi Arai (Sexy in katakana) 9/24 *Might take a while this time. However armor theme seem to be extended from last time. Weapons have some kinda of relation with dracula/blood Armor Set *Stygian Set (Fencer M)-Greek *Opaque Set (Fencer F) *Sombra (Cestus M)-Spanish for dark shadow *Eskrido? (Cestus F) *Rivalz (Common M) *Rivale (Common F) Weapon *Cuore (1-H Set) *Bloody Scythe (Polearm) *Bleeding (Greatsword) *Vlad Shed (Dagger) *Sanguinarium?(Bow) *Scorpio (Gun) *Impaled (Staff) *Blood Nail (Familiar) *Achilleus (Rapier) *Vlad Fang (Knuckle) Great Summon Wars-the awaken eh temporary event skills for only chimera and giant. I kinda thought that would bring back the other skills as well but oh well. Cursed Breath and Zero Range:Last Resort are from the Over rush summon event Chimera *Ice Spear:Shoots an Ice stream in a linear path Roots 12s PW:40 (Piercing) *Cursed Breath: Inflicts Blind,Slow,GuardBreak,PW break for 5 seconds PW:40 Giant *Zero Range:Last Resort: Must be next to building, deals massive damage PW:100 (roughly 9times stronger than strong Cannon Over Rush stuff for those that are curious~ Skills Giant:See above Chimera:See above Wraith *Gravity Sphere: Cast Gravity Field slowing down all enemies within your range (PW Cost 18 every 3 sec) Chariot *Cursed Tackle:Deals damage and PW Down (4 PW every .75s for 8 times) PW:75 9/10 Update *Icon Chat....more details on day of release **Works as an addition to macros http://www.fezero.jp/play_icon.aspx **Each icon has a voice option that can disabled from the menu **These are from the link above, I don't have a clue if there are other icons Only 1-7 #Charge! #Retreat #Careful #Destroy building? (Can't read the kanji) #Good #Sorry #Help Rabbit items.....google translate actually translates this quite literally *Stand Rabbit (White) *Rider Rabbit (Black) name change to Stand Rabbit (Black) Sengoku IXA Collaboration *Err since most of names are just historical references from the Sengoku period soooo calling this translating is a bit of a strench Armors (All Common) *Oda Nobunaga Motif Set (M/F) *Tokugawa Ieyasu Motif Set (M/F) *Takeda Shingen Motif Set (M/F) *Uesugi Kenshin Motif Set (M/F) *Date Masamune Motif (M/F) *Azai Nagamasa Motif (M) *Oichi (F) Weapons *Mikadzukimunechika (Greatsword) *Shimouchikuyumi (Bow) *Gunbai (Staff) *Tonbokiri (Rapier) *Ietaka? (Familiar) *Tanegashima (Gun) *Douji-giri Set (1-H&Shield) *Juumonjuyari (Polearm) *? (Dagger) *Kunikuzushi (Knuckle) 8/20/12 Update Page *Dark Knight Set (Warrior M) img *Black Knight Set (Warrior F) img *Umbra Set (Scout M) img *Panumbra Set (Scout F) img *Malicious Set (Sorcerer M) img *Evilly? Set (Sorcerer F) img *Layer Bob/Blue (Accessory M) img *Shaggy Antenna/Peach (Accessory F) img Accessory have one motion Voice Tickets Diligent Man 1 CV:Takahiro Sakurai Bright Girl CV:Yukari Tamura I'm not translating the event details Chronicles *I need to proofread and correct the information page; I forgot to add the revisions to the Chronicles update *Zero clue on the names of the 5 Forts themselves; *Medal Page will take a while for me to translate (Medal page completely translated however JPwiki still lacks informations) *I don't think I can translate changing War Policy so well Medal Page Information Thus Far *Medals are earned by doing certain tasks in the "War Missions" *Gold and Rings can be earned with the Rank up of Medals; 5 Ranks exist in total *Killing those with higher ranks give rings and gold *You must keep your rank consistent otherwise your medal rank will decrease *Earning a medal will give all of your friends a friend reward *JP Wiki states there is still a lot of information still not known Google Translate Stuff If humorous enough I'll post some corrections towards google translate so it'll be a little easier to use....;most of JP stuff is just shortened ,so chrome won't ever be able to translate it~ *Cestus used to be named Cestas ,but it's still used now but only rarely though. *Suma: Smash, shorthanded smash its the first two katakana in smash *Chestnut: Crystal (It's actually a shortened form of crystal to be more accurate the english version would be 'cry;'however in context it's easier to understand as "crystal") *Silver Chestnut (Bank):Gin is silver in Japanese Ginko is bank in Japanese... (more short handed stuff *Sub Silver (Sub-Bank):More rare in NA but basically a second bank *Kipukuri (KeepCrystal):In the NA the term was referred to as the main crystal *Resonance (it's literally means resonance):In the NA the term was referred to as double ob;however content really stands as placing multiple obelisks into one area *Eku/(ri) (Eclip) Used in place of Eclipse;short hand *Warehouse (War Workshop):In JP it's called Warcraft; name is formed by the first two katakana from craft *Servitor: Summons (lit. Summoned Beasts) *Jump Triangle (Triangle Jump):refers to the jumping techique of looking for areas with triangles before jumping usually involves sidestepping *Pan (Bread) is somewhat of meme in JP...... *YellowTail-Hybrid (its from the other half of hy-brid) *Ranpei: Military Drill (romanized kanji) *SimCity: 5v0 in JP *Secchan:Nickname for cestus *Fan:(Greatsword) Named after Sword Rampage *Sukafo:(Scaffold):Shorthand...(scafo) *Jaipur:Giant shorthand (Gia) *Samboru-(Thunderbolt/LightC) Sam short for thunder and boru is bolt shortened form of thunderbolt in katakana *This can also be found in Navigating the JP wiki *Hamaguchi Hell: (romanized kanji+katakana):Direct translation of the kanji does not give what it means but refers to using hellfire to hit 4+ people. Judgement Ray and Blizzard Caress use this concept as well ,and Laboratory's fire sorc videos refer to it alot so go look in the videos section for the link to lab's channel. *Plate refers to sorc a slang unique to FEZ, the reading is sara which is used as a shortened of sorc. *Behind-the-Scenes: Backline support or just supporting roles ie: Banking,summoning,defending obs, etc. *Monsuma: Challenge of Rhom (Shortened version of Monster Smash(Rhom in JP)) ----